metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ing
Wow, didn't see the fact that this page didn't have a talk page.Samuslovr1 01:00, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Should the Hunter and Warrior Ing each have their own separate articles? I noticed they don't yet. -Bitterness. If someone is up to doing a creature page, this page needs to be split, as suggested above. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 15:21, 4 April 2009 (UTC) I would give it a shot, I just need agreement from others. I wouldn't do it if most people prefer it how it is now. Hellkaiserryo12 15:23, 4 April 2009 (UTC) ORIGINS? Did they come from Phaaze? or are they creatures that live in another dimension and the leviathan impact created a worm hole that opened up the ings world? :Dark Aether was created when the Leviathan hit; the only reason it existed was because it possessed half of Aether's planetary energy and that's why it was destroyed when the energy was removed. SteveZombie 22:57, October 6, 2009 (UTC) I think that the Ing appeared as SteveZombie said. And about the Phaaz-Ing... I think that they are a different species and when Samus or the GF stumbled upon them, they thought: "They look like Ing, and cuz' they're from Phaaze, we'll call them Phaaz-Ing for the moment!", much like how some newly discovered animals and plants on Earth are called after already known species. What do you think? Cyberwolf27 15:34, October 7, 2009 (UTC) War Chief I removed this from the page, as the context and G-Sch's Testament indicate that stuff like this is not a separate species, but merely whatever Ing was in charge of the assault.Glorious CHAOS! 22:34, January 6, 2010 (UTC) *Ing Horde War Chief - Though never fought, it is mentioned in a scan of the Torvus Bog statue "B-Stz who single handily killed the Ing Horde War Chief. He died of old age within the temple he fought to protect." Maybe it could work as a character page? I don't know if there is other info on the subject. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 23:05, January 6, 2010 (UTC) hmmm... Don't the Ing kinda look like hands?--[[User:Captain Silver|''Cap''tain]] [[User talk:Captain Silver|''Si''lver]] 06:27, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :Yup. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 06:53, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :Doyou think it means anything, or is just totally meaningless? I'm kinda on the meaningless side, but when you think about it...it must mean something...what is the meaning of it? what is the meaning of people thinking there is a difference between a tennis racket and a snowshoe? what is the MEANING OF LIFE?--[[User:Captain Silver|''Cap''tain]] [[User talk:Captain Silver|''Si''lver]] 06:46, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Maybe it's a reference to Floormasters/Wallmasters/Ceilingmasters from TLoZ. Or maybe it's a reference to how they "grab" you and posses you. Or maybe their just very "hands on" people...lol. --[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 17:12, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :Haha.They do seem like 'VERY' hands on people.--[[User:Captain Silver|Cap''tain]] [[User talk:Captain Silver|''Si''lver]] 05:59, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Dark Young of Shub-niggurath The Ing remind me of the dark young of shub-niggurath from the cthulhu mythos and the emporer ing actualy being Shub-niggurath herself! any thoughts What the whatta what???--[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 15:54, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :Shub-Niggurath, often associated with the phrase “The Black Goat of the Woods with a Thousand Young”, is a deity in the Cthulhu Mythos of H. P. Lovecraft. The creature is sometimes referred to as “The Black Ram of The Forest With A Thousand Ewe”, lending a male gender to the Great Old One that is often thought of as female. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shub-Niggurath [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 17:13, March 11, 2010 (UTC) I don't see why Nintendo would decide to put in a french myth...Pokekid9 17:15, March 11, 2010 (UTC) It's not a French myth, its Lovecraftian fiction. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 22:10, March 11, 2010 (UTC) At any rate,the game can't be based off of that.TheEpicRobloxian 14:41, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :Oh? Why not? Do you know something we don't? --[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 16:02, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :: In truth,no.I just had a theory that just happened to of gotten lost now.TheEpicRobloxian 01:54, April 7, 2010 (UTC) If they can reference Ridley Scott, why not HP Lovecraft? I know not enough of the Lovecraftian lore to say whether it is, but it's possible that they could. Dazuro 02:07, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Now if they only had a Cthulhu boss and a scan of the Necromnicon...we'd be set.--[[User:DekutullaZM|Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 15:18, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Name If I recall correctly, there is a lore stating that 'Ing' is the Luminoth word for 'terror'. Can anyone else corroborate? Dakseus 23:07, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :U-Mos says it, I think. Maybe one or the other or both. 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 22:29, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :Found it. Luminoth Lore > Conflict > First Phase > Dark Aether: "They also saw the true face of the enemy, a race we came to call "Ing," meaning terror." Should this go into Trivia now? Dakseus 23:06, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Species Designation I noticed that the infobox for the Ing is apparently the "boss" kind..... this does not make sense, as the Ing are not a boss. Should it be the "species" infobox instead?--AdmiralSakai 01:38, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :Uh, actually it has the "creature" infobox. [[User:The Exterminator|Th''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • e-mail • • • ) 15:04, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :Woops..... In any case, I feel that this infobox is a bit too specific for the Ing as a whole, and would be best used insead on the various forms (which it already is for many of them)--AdmiralSakai 20:27, June 2, 2010 (UTC)